


Bulletproof Heart

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Danger Days [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Part of the Danger Days Series.</p><p>"The Fabulous Killjoys found Party Poison but he's not the same Killjoy that he used to be. But behind those cold lifeless eyes is his desire to be free. But he knows that he cannot get it without giving up something in return..."</p><p>Follow the Fabulous Killjoys one last time as they take their final mission to save both Party Poison and Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of the Danger Days Series. 
> 
> Again, in order to understand this part, it’s important to read both [Inner City](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4059796) and [The Rise of Zero](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4315710). To everyone who followed this series, a huge thank you! 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don’t own My Chemical Romance or any characters from the Danger Days Universe.

Party Poison stared at the unlit orb located at the top of the door for a few seconds before he went ahead and pressed the button and the metal door easily swung open. Smirking, he was reminded of his authority at Better Living Industries and that allows him to go in and out of rooms without even asking for anyone's permission. Party then slipped inside and immediately shut the door closed behind him. His eyes quickly fell in the middle of the room where the Director of BL/ind is sitting comfortably in her black leather chair behind the large desk.

“Welcome back,” the Director says softly. And not wasting any more time, she stood up and walked towards Party Poison.

“Yeah,” Party breathes, smirking. Once the Director stood so close to Party – so close that Party could literally count how many her eyelashes are, the Director crashes her lips against his. Showing no emotion, Party Poison just sighed, cold lips not even moving or reacting. He just let the Director do what she wants to do.

The Director moves her hand behind Party’s neck, pushing his head impossibly closer to her. She kisses him hungrily, every touch and kiss reminding him that she owns him. And then suddenly, she bit his lips hard, enough force to draw blood from the other man’s lips.

_“Bitch!”_ Party pushes her back, watching as the Director seductively licked the blood in her lips with her tongue.

“I know why you’re here, Zero. Or should I say, _Party Poison_.”

Party wiped the blood off from his lips with his thumb. Smirking, he pulled the standard white raygun from his gun holster, pointing it directly to her. “It is still _Zero_ , my lady…” he replies flatly, his grip slowly tightening on the gun. “And I’m sorry but you need to go.”

The Director laughed, sounding maliciously delighted. “Not unless if I kill you first,” she says confidently, turning her back away and starts walking back behind her desk.

Without warning, Party pulled the trigger, hitting one of the monitors on the wall and sparks flying in random directions. The Director didn’t even wince or looked alarmed as she sat back on her chair and crossing her legs. Looking at Party without fear, she titled her head and smiles. “You know, you’re very evil, Zero. You’re just gonna kill your maker? The one who _created_ you?”

Party huffed a laugh, raygun still aimed at her. “And aren’t you proud of me? I turned out to be exactly who you wanted!” he answers back, his tone delighted and pure evil.  

“But you’re just a set of codes, Zero,” she reminded him, glaring at Party. “You are programmed to follow me – _worship me_.”

Party Poison cackled a mad laugh – mocking and cruel. “ _Worship you?_ We’re just equal, my lady. You’re never been above me, despite all the pain you inflicted on me.”

He knows that the Director is sick in the head, channelling all her hate and fear by hurting him. And he already lost count how many times she bruised and scarred him.  

“Anyway, a machine _like you_ should never have other feelings aside from what I reprogrammed you to have. Machines _like you_ shouldn’t wish to be free, to feel any other emotions… You can’t be the old Party Poison, Zero and you know that.”

“I never claim to be him, my lady,” Party quickly says, now his face is blank.

“And who exactly are you then?” she asks in a very loud voice.

“Just what you said, I’m just a set of codes programmed to control the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units and follow you,” he answers back, lowering his raygun. “But I’m also a code inside the Killjoy’s leader whose heart you failed to kill, my lady.”

“What are you trying to say, Zero?”

“I read Party Poison’s memories like a book, my lady,” he explains. “I know all his fears, his love, everyone who’s dearest to him. And his emotions are too strong which makes me wonder why I don’t have that… Makes me wonder if I can feel that…”

The Director sighed, running her fingers through her short jet-black hair. “You know you’re supposed to be a perfect code, Zero. I didn’t know there’s a possibility of you to be flawed.”

“You’re wrong, my lady,” Party says with certainty. “My code’s not flawed. It was actually a mistake on your part implanting my code to Party Poison whom you thought lost his heart and soul.”

“Is that so?” she taunts, lips twitching and crosses her arms. “I still remember that day when you finally woke up, Zero. How long were you asleep? If I remember correctly, you were asleep for almost a year. And then later you’re able to learn everything and then you became my Strategist... And all those years that you’re here serving me, I thought you’re just able to use the knowledge inside Party’s brain for our personal gain… You’re very intelligent, creating all the complex plans to destroy the Zones using Party Poison’s memories. But I didn’t realize that you’re going to read all his useless feelings and emotions as well. And then what? Even use them to influence your code.”

The Director then sneered, now looking disgusted against the man she used to trust. “But you know I already had a hunch that you’re slowly becoming someone who you’re not supposed to be. That’s why I try to keep you here inside the Headquarters, only seeing me and Korse. But what I didn’t expect was for Korse to use you and have his revenge for killing his lover. I missed seeing that Korse had regained all his memories back. And now I understand why he suggested bringing you back in the Zones to see the other Killjoys.”

“Yes it was true that Korse used me, my lady,” Party says quietly, shrugging like it’s nothing. “Since he was my keeper, I was able to tell him things that I never told you. I told him about Party, about his relationship with Fun Ghoul… About _love_ … And I asked him if there’s a possibility to feel those same emotions like Party, and he said yes. And maybe, if I meet them, I would understand Party’s emotions and know why he loves them so much.”

She laughs darkly. “Love is a useless emotion, Zero.”

“Oh really? Have you ever been in love, my lady?” he asks, this time he’s obviously curious.

The Director opened her mouth but no words came out. She appeared to remember something for a very short second before she shook her head, sneering.

“I think you should have,” Party says simply. “It’s the most wonderful feeling.”

The Director sneered again. “And a code is telling me about love?!” she hisses, looking so surprised hearing those words.

“How many times should I tell you that I read Party Poison’s memories like a book?” he says, now annoyed. “I know that because it is the most important feeling for him.”

The Director rolls her eyes. “So tell me then, what did you learn after spending some time with the Fabulous Killjoys?”

“I learn that I could have freedom,” Party says simply, smiling at the Director. The Director looked at him with disgust. “Because only when one is free that he can love, dream and strive to be a better person. And I won’t achieve that freedom as long as this corporation exists. _I’ll set everyone free_.”

“Freedom?” she laughs like what Party says was a joke. She regained her composure after a few second, her eyes turning lifeless. “But to achieve that, Zero, you need to kill yourself first.”

“I’ll be willing to if I can be free, my lady.” He aimed his white ray gun again, pointing it straight at the Director. “That’s why I’m here. I’m going to kill you first. And our deaths will bring freedom to all the countless of souls that you bind inside the masks. Because I think it’s about time to set them free...”

The Director stood up, slamming both her hands against her desk. “I wasted all my resources to create you, Zero. Creating you was my dream. I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I couldn’t even believe that this is happening too, my lady,” Party seconded, finger slowly pressing the trigger. “Say goodbye now to this world.”

Party heard the Director snapped her fingers and then a laser beam hit him on his right shoulder. He almost dropped his raygun.

Feeling the intense pain in his shoulder, he curses. _“What the ―”_

The Director snapped her fingers twice again and Party saw that there are small but powerful laser guns installed on the walls and firing directly at him. Even without asking her, Party already knows how the guns are operated. Ducking, the laser beams soared passed only inches away from his head. Party then quickly aimed his raygun at her and shoot the Director straight at her chest.

But instead of seeing blood, red and blue sparks fly from her chest. The Director didn’t even winced or screamed in pain at all.

Party’s eyes widen, surprised to what just happened. “You’re not human,” Party gasps, looking at her.

“I’m half-android, Zero,” she immediately admits, her face blank. “Now you know why I can’t be a candidate for your code no matter how much I want each Draculoid to fear me... And that’s why I wanted someone to be my equal and control the Draculoids for me. And that is supposed to be you. But I can’t believe that you turned against me, even desiring to kill me.”

Without any warning, Party Poison pulled the trigger again and shot her twice on her chest again. Sparks fly and he even heard something exploded inside her body. Party watches as the Director fell down behind her desk.

Party walked towards her and saw the Director’s broken body slumped against the floor; her eyes wide open, sparks still flying on the points of laser’s entry.

“You’re v-very evil, Z-zero,” she managed to tell even though her system is so closed to shutting down.

Party looked down at her with sad eyes. “I’m really sorry.”

“D-don’t apologize,” she stammered, struggling to lift her body up, very much aware that she can’t do that anymore. “I would rather be killed by the evil part of you, Zero rather than by the code that was tainted by Party Poison’s influence.”

“Very well then,” Party’s eyes turned cold and he smirked as he pointed his raygun once again and aimed it straight at the Director’s head. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”

Party pulled the trigger – this time hitting the Director’s head, killing her.

Party Poison finally let out a sigh of relief, returning his raygun back at his gun holster. His left hand immediately fell on his right shoulder.

Smirking, he can't believe he finally killed her. 

Party stepped back from the Director's lifeless body before he heard a very loud explosion outside. And it was so loud that he felt the whole building shakes.

Party curses again, his eyes falling down on the Director. He’s not really sure but it appears that the Director’s demise seems to trigger the destruction of the whole Better Living Industries’ Headquarters.

Party Poison immediately left the room, jumping inside the available elevator. Hands now shaking, he pressed hard on the elevator’s button, going straight down to Level One where the Sector 13 is located. He’s not sure where exactly the explosion occurred, but he’s guesses that there’s a possibility that another will blow anytime soon. Party curses as he realized that the whole headquarters will be engulfed in flames and collapse very soon.

And he can’t help but to feel restless, walking around inside the elevator in circles and hoping for the tension he’s feeling to subside down. It also doesn’t help that every second seems to stretch much longer and the pain in his right shoulder is slowly getting worse.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped at Level Four. Party’s eyes widen, stepping back at the very corner of the elevator. ‘ _No one should be around the Headquarters anymore…’_ he thought, his heart beating loudly against his chest.

_Not unless…_

The steel doors of the elevator slid open and Party stopped breathing for a second.

“ _It can’t be…_ ” Party mutters, eyes falling directly at Fun Ghoul whose eyes grew big, not really sure if he’s shocked or surprised or both.

_“Party!”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Party!”_ Fun Ghoul cried out, moving closer to him inside the elevator. The other two Killjoys also walked towards Party, crowding him but it was only Fun Ghoul who immediately throws his arm around him and hugging him tight. The elevator starts to go down again.

_“Ouch.”_

 Fun Ghoul accidentally touched the injury on Party’s right shoulder, making him winced in pain. Ghoul loosened his embrace abruptly and backing away.

“What happened, Party?” Fun Ghoul asked, his eyes falling on Party’s injured shoulder.

 _“Got hit,”_ Party says in a very low voice, shrugging. For some unknown reasons, Party can’t look in their eyes. And if gaze can kill, Party knows he should already be dead.

Fun Ghoul let out a loud sigh of relief, hand falling flat on his chest. “Thank heavens that we finally found you, Party!” said Fun Ghoul excitedly, smiling adorably which is definitely illegal in Battery City. “You know, this building is so huge! And it’s weirdly deserted. Right, Star?”

Jet Star nodded his head, agreeing. “Yeah… It’s very _creepy_.”

Obviously, Party knows the reason why the whole Headquarters is empty since he ordered every single one of them to go back to the barracks. But he also knows that he’s caught in a very awkward situation and he can’t help but to get suspicious because why in the world the Fabulous Killjoys are talking to him in a very casual way? Did they already forget that he’s responsible for killing hundreds of rebels and kidnapping Grace?

And then for the second time, there’s a loud explosion that occurred somewhere. And it was too loud and way stronger than the previous one and that made the elevator shook violently, making the lights flickered. The force of the explosion was also enough for Party to fall down on his knees, dusty palms pressing flat on the floor.

“Another one?” Jet Star exclaimed, extending his hand to help Party stand up. “Do you know what the hell is happening?”

Party pulled his hand away from Jet Star’s grip. “I can’t tell exactly what’s happening, but the whole building will be destroyed anytime soon,” Party Poison answers back with certainty.  

Fun Ghoul stared at him, looking both concerned and alarmed. “ _What-the-fuck_? _Why?_ ”

“Because I killed the Director,” Party says flatly, sounding like killing her wasn’t even a big deal. _Well_ , it is a fact that he had killed so many before and killing is just a normal activity for him. Party then added, “And for some reasons, her death triggered the explosion. I believe she planned this all along, taking this corporation with her to her grave.”

The Fabulous Killjoys gaped at him, both stunned and surprised. “You killed _her_? The Director?” Kobra Kid asked in disbelief. “Why? I thought ―”

Party Poison immediately read what’s on Kobra’s mind. “You thought that I’m her ally? That I’m your enemy, right?”

Only Jet Star nodded his head, looking at Party Poison. “Yes, because you’re the Strategist of this motherfucking corporation, right?”

But before Party can even answer him, the elevator suddenly stopped at his desired floor. Not even looking at the Fabulous Killjoys, he immediately stormed outside, only to be stopped by Fun Ghoul.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not going anywhere, Party,” Fun Ghoul said firmly, hand around Party’s wrist.

“I need to go, _Frank!_ Please just let me go!” Party said, pulling his arm away from his tight grip and not realizing that he just called the Killjoy with his real name.

Fun Ghoul blinked and appeared incredibly surprised to what he just heard. “You just called me using my name… _Gerard_?”

“Sorry to disappoint you Killjoys but I’m not Gerard,” he says, giving them an unmistakably sad tone which Party knows is foreign to him. _“He’s gone.”_

“No! You’re lying, _brother_! Please tell me you’re finally back with us,” Kobra Kid pleaded, shaky hands reaching for Party’s cheeks, cupping it.

“I’m really sorry, Mikey,” Party says softly, his lifeless hazel eyes now looking straight at Gerard’s younger brother. “He won’t be back…”

Kobra felt his eyes stinging with so much pain and fear. Here he is, talking to a man bearing his brother’s face but who also claims to not be him. “T-then who the fuck are you?” Kobra Kid stammered, trying to hold back the tears.

“They call me Zero and I’m just a machine that is capable of controlling Party Poison’s body. But I’m also capable to reading his memories. _Actually_ , I know all your brother’s memories, Mikey,” Party says, smiling softly. “I know everything about you.”

Jet Star furrows his eyebrow in confusion. “It doesn’t make sense, Party. If you know all our friend’s memories, then how could you say that you’re not him?”

Party Poison looked at Jet Star with unmistakably sad eyes. “Because unlike Gerard, I don’t feel any emotion, Ray… I’m _heartless_. Better Living Industries only created me to cause fear and to destroy… And please, just _let me go_. Just let me finish my job, Killjoys.”

“What job?” Fun Ghoul asks quickly.

“I need to overwrite my code which will set all the Draculoids free from BL/ind’s control,” Party explains, not really sure if the Killjoys understand him. “Grace holds the code that will overwrite mine, that’s why I had to kidnap her... So please, just let me do my job. Let me put an end to this war.”

The Fabulous Killjoys looked at him with utmost surprise to Party Poison's revelation, mouths had fallen open. 

“There’s still a lot that we don’t understand, Party,” Jet Star suddenly says, his tone turned weirdly calm right at that moment. “But the way you’re acting right now, you’re actually no different to our friend.”

Party raises an eyebrow, confused. _“W-what?”_

Fun Ghoul smiled at him. “Yeah, it’s like we’re talking to Gerard himself. That’s why we find it hard to believe when you said that he’s gone because what you’re doing right now is what we believe our Gee will exactly do.”

Party Poison considers for a moment. Did he really exhibit the same actions like the old Party Poison? But he’s a cold-blooded murderer, only created to cause fear and destruction. And he already killed countless of Draculoids and rebels. He’s also the one responsible for killing thousands of Zone Rats with his complex plans to destroy the Zones. He’s only setting the Draculoids free so he’ll be free himself. He’s not doing anybody a favour. He knows he’s still evil. But why are they telling him that he’s acting like the old Party Poison himself?

Party felt his lips form a smile – a real genuine smile that he never expressed before. Theoretically, he knows smiling means being delighted. He felt that same emotion before, but he’s only smiling when his plans were executed properly, or when his lust for blood was quenched. But this time, he’s smiling because maybe, _just maybe_ , he’s already _free_.

“Then please let me go already,” he says in a very low voice, looking straight at Fun Ghoul’s eyes – _Gerard’s lover_ , he reminded himself…

But Fun Ghoul shook his head. “No, we won’t let you do this alone, Party. We’re here to help you,” he says firmly.

Then another wave of explosion erupted somewhere near them. And this time, the four of them felt that some parts of the building just collapsed.

“If you want to help me, then I suggest that you go to the barracks and tell all the Draculoids to leave the area as soon as possible. The Headquarters is about to collapse anytime soon.”

Jet Star’s eyes widen. “Are you serious? But they’re _Dracs_ , Party.”

Party smirked this time. “Well, I don’t really care about them perishing. But the old Party Poison wants to save them. And once Grace’s code overwrites mine, it will set them all free. You know, Dracs are humans too right? But their souls are just trapped inside the masks.”

“Yeah… Sorry,” Jet Star apologizes.  Yes, he knows that the Draculoids are humans too behind their masks. And similar to them, they are also just victims of Better Living Industries. “But we’re not sure if they’ll follow us, Party. I mean, we’re rebels. We’re BL/ind’s most wanted criminals.”

“I guess, just try your best then, Killjoys,” Party answers, shrugging. “I think Grace’s code was already extracted from her. Overwriting my code will only takes minutes, Killjoys. And once Grace’s code overwrites mine, it will immediately set all the Dracs free. Once they’re free, then I don’t think you’re going to find any trouble asking them to leave this place.

Jet Star nodded. “All right. I’ll take Kobra with me. Fun Ghoul would have to stay with you.”

But Party quickly shook his head. “No. I need to do this alone, Killjoys.”

“You can’t order us around, Party,” Fun Ghoul tells him, lightly placing his hand on Party’s uninjured shoulder.

Party blinked before furrowing his eyebrow. “But―”

They felt the ground shake violently again. “I think we need to hurry up, Party,” Kobra Kid quickly said. “The barracks… Where is it located?”

Party sighed out loud before pointing at the left corridor. “Take that exit route and then turn left. You’ll see another door at the end.”

“Got it,” Kobra nods before pulling Party into a brotherly embrace without warning, carefully not hitting his injury. Party felt his eyes widen, shocked to Gerard’s younger brother’s actions.

“ _Hey!_ Didn’t I told you I’m not―”

“Please just let me,” Kobra murmured, his tone pleading. “I know you’re not my brother, but _please_ just let me do this.”

The other man sighed, lifeless eyes falling on Fun Ghoul then to Jet Star. Jet Star just gave him a tiny smile. “Okay,” Party answers flatly, not even reciprocating the other man’s embrace. Kobra Kid noticed this which break his heart even more, but he doesn’t let anyone noticed it. He then pulled away after a few seconds.

“Come on,” Jet Star tells Kobra Kid, grabbing his arm. Both Party Poison and Fun Ghoul watches as the two Killjoys ran away from them, taking the route that Party told them about.

And not even looking at Fun Ghoul, Party Poison started walking away the opposite direction and Fun Ghoul followed him closely. Fun Ghoul is very much aware of the awkward silence that fall between them after Jet Star and Kobra Kid left. The Killjoy also noticed that Party seems deeply absorb with his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Fun Ghoul remembered something.

“Wait a sec, Party,” Fun Ghoul calls which made the other man stop in his tracks, turning around.

“What?”

Fun Ghoul pulled something inside his vest pocket.

Party’s eyes widen when he saw the very familiar yellow clown mask – the old Party Poison’s mask that he used to wear it when he was still with them.

“Here,” Fun Ghoul passes the mask to Party. “That’s yours.”

“Where… Where did you find this?” Party asks, eyes still glued on the yellow mask. They searched for Party’s mask before when they decided to use Party Poison’s character to finally find Grace's location in the Zones. But they only found his old Blue Pegasus jacket and Trans Am.

“Dr. D gave it to me before we left earlier. Turns out that they also had it together with our other stuff.”

“But Ghoul, I’m not him,” Party reminded him and a wave of misery fall on Fun Ghoul again. He knows very well that he’s not the same Party Poison that he loves.

“I know that, but―”

Party placed the mask back to Fun Ghoul hands. “Keep it, Ghoul. It’s yours now,” he says before he starts walking again going to Sector 13. “Come on, let’s hurry up.”

Fun Ghoul sadly returned Party’s mask inside his pocket.  

Before they finally reached Sector 13, another wave of explosions ripped through the deafening silence of the whole Headquarters. Party noticed that the wall starts to crack from the ceiling going down to the floor and he knows they’re running out of time.

“Party, _looked!_ ” Fun Ghoul yelled, pointing at the fire slowly spreading just a few yards behind them.

“Oh no... This is not looking good,” Party muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Party starts to run, yelling back at Ghoul. “COME ON, GHOUL! LET’S HURRY UP!”

Both men reached Sector 13 huffing and seeking air. They also didn't missed that the whole area starts to grow disturbingly warm.

 _“Sir!”_ Korse recognized their leader’s presence almost immediately, bowing his head low. And then his eyes fall on the man behind his leader’s back. “ _Fun Ghoul_? What are you doing here?”

“Hi there, Korse,” Fun Ghoul says instantly. “I’m here to help Party fulfill his mission.”

Korse just raised an eyebrow.

Party Poison immediately went beside the surgery table without greeting Korse back which is not really unusual. He checked the monitor first before he unplugged all the wires connected to Grace’s brain ports. He then went on and pressed some buttons and entered the necessary codes to activate the machine once again.

“Ghoul, please take Grace away from this place right now,” Party instructed firmly.

Fun Ghoul cautiously moved closer to Party, eyes not leaving him. “ _But…_ How about you, Party?”

“Don’t worry about me, Ghoul. _Just leave._ ”

Ghoul raises his eyebrow before he shook his head. “No, Party. I will never leave you here. We’re going to escape together!”

Letting out a sigh, Party placed his hand on Fun Ghoul’s shoulder. “Please, _save yourself_ , Frank. And take Grace with you.”

“No!” he yelled, choosing to be stubborn if that’s the only way that he can change Party’s mind. “We’re leaving together, Party! You said that overwriting the code will only takes minutes. I can wait! I’ll make sure that you’re coming with me and I won’t take no as an answer!”

“Frank,” Party says his real name again, sounding very tired. “Once Grace’s code overwrites mine, it will completely shut me down. _I’m going to die_.”

Frank felt his jaw just dropped on the floor, eyes widen in shock. _“No…”_ Fun Ghoul repeatedly shook his head, not believing every single word that Party said.

 _It cannot be._  

“He’s telling the t-truth, Fun Ghoul,” Korse suddenly butted in, in a very low shaky voice behind him - a tone that Fun Ghoul knows is foreign because he's Korse, BL/ind's merciless Exterminator, but he doesn't have any time to think about that right now. “That’s h-how my master’s code w-works,” Korse added.

Fun Ghoul suddenly looks lost. And if this is a dream, he really wants to wake up very soon. “So that’s the r-reason why y-you said Gerard’s already g-gone,” he says, realizing his voice starts to break, eyes stinging.

Party nodded his head. “He’s really gone, Frank. BL/ind only used Gerard's body as a vessel for my code."

This time, Fun Ghoul felt his heart was crushed into pieces. Everything hurts. “ _No…_ You’re lying…” He looked at Party pleadingly. He badly wanted everything that comes from his mouth a lie. 

“I’m really sorry, Frank.”

Fun Ghoul struggled to breathe. It literally feels like the air just left him...

And the same misery and regret overcame the Killjoy once again and warm tears started to flow down in his cheeks.

_Fun Ghoul realizes that this really is goodbye. That he’s telling the truth…_

“Is t-there anything else t-that we do to c-can save you?” Fun Ghoul asked desperately, sobbing really hard. Party just looked back at him with his tired lifeless eyes.

Fun Ghoul wants to see the old Party Poison’s eyes again.

Party shook his head. “Frank, _please_ … We’re running out of time.”

Fun Ghoul curses and let out a loud anguished scream as he pressed both his palms into his eyes. _This is not happening._

Frank looked at Party, tears continue to escape from his eyes. He then threaded his fingers on Party’s bright red locks, pulling him in.  _Kissing him one last time._

 _“I love you, Gerard,”_ Fun Ghoul muttered as their lips joined in a lingering kiss.

Both men pulled away from the kiss. _“He loves you so much too, Frank,”_ Party says softly. And in some strange ways, hearing him say that Gerard loves him comforted him. “And just remember that it’s because of his love that he was able to fight against this corporation. And if he didn’t influence me, I don’t think we’ll be here right now… BL/ind will just continue to rule everyone...”

Fun Ghoul then wiped the tears away from his face, but _fuck it_ , his tears can’t stop falling… He can’t make it stop.

And with shaky hands, Fun Ghoul lifted Grace’s unconscious body off from the surgery table.

 _“Keep running,”_ Party reminded him before turning his back away from Fun Ghoul.

Fun Ghoul left Sector 13 with Grace on his arms and without saying any word anymore. The emotions are too fucking much to handle. He can’t bear to see Party’s face again or else he might create decisions that he knows he’ll regret later.

Because Frank know they had a mission to fulfill – save both Party Poison and Grace.

_But it turns out that the Fabulous Killjoys can only save one._

Once Fun Ghoul left, Party immediately pulled out the same scalpel from the metal box and gave it Korse. “I have the same ports behind my neck, Korse,” he informs him before he settled by sitting down on the floor and showing Korse the back of his neck. He continued, “Then you need to made a small incision in my skin and plug the same wires that I used on Grace once you find my port. Then you only have to press the red button from that machine.”

Korse draw in a sharp breathe before nodding. He then kneeled down behind Party, placing the edge of the scalpel on Pary's pale flesh.

“Korse, listen to me carefully,” Party mumbled. “Once you press the red button, you need to escape this place immediately, all right?”

Korse nodded once again. “Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good,” he says one last time, closing his eyes.

Following Party Poison’s instruction closely, he made a small incision behind his neck. Party didn’t wince or moved at all. And there Korse saw the same brain ports embedded at the back of Party's neck.

Pulling the wires and immediately plugging them in Party’s brain ports, Korse softly whispered in his ear.

_"Thank you, Sir...”_

But Korse missed seeing Party giving him a small smile. 

‘ _It’s finally over,’_ Korse said to himself as he pressed the red button.

-

But Korse didn’t leave Party Poison’s side. Because for some unknown reasons, he can’t leave his body alone inside Sector 13.

The Exterminator then heard a series of explosions occurred somewhere. And the force of explosion was too powerful that it made the whole Sector 13 shake violently and some of the old machines that are mounted on the wall crashes down.

Korse knows the whole Headquarters will be destroyed anytime soon. And only seconds passed after the explosion when half of the ceiling of Sector 13 crashes down to the ground. Korse knows that he needs to leave the area now if he wants to survive.

He moved closer to the only machine that is working. The monitor registered a data and he read that Grace’s code successfully overwrites Zero.

_Zero’s gone._

_And Party Poison was able to set everyone free._

_Zero’s now free._

Glancing at Party Poison’s body, Korse knows that the only thing that he can do for him for the last time is to bring his body back to the Killjoys.

Korse gingerly lifted Party’s body into his arms…

And then Korse immediately noticed _something_.

For the very first time, a glimmer of hope shines in Korse’s eyes. He immediately pressed his ear against Party Poison’s chest and listened…

_He’s alive._


	3. Epilogue

_Four Months Later_

Frank can’t stop smiling and giggling as he jumped inside the Trans Am, in his hands was a small box. He spent so many weeks looking around for it and he can’t believe that such thing still exists in Battery City. But whenever Frank imagines the smile Gerard will give once he show it to him, he knows all his hard work was worth it.

Speeding, Frank just passes the ruins of the old Better Living Industries Headquarters. This former Killjoy knows that everything is still not back to the way things were before – before BL/ind took control. He’s very much aware that there are still people who are dependent to the drugs that BL/ind used to provide for them. But thanks to the pills that Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony developed, they are able to save lives and help people recover and experience what it is like to dream and  _live_  again. Most Draculoids also went back to their old lives after they've been set free…

Frank also knows that rehabilitations will take years, maybe even decades... But atleast now they're capable of enjoying this freedom and dream again.

Because finally… the world is no longer black and white.

Once Frank reached his destination, he parked the Trans Am beside the old brick house. Jumping out of the car, he can’t help but to smile, hearing the laughter coming inside.

“Frankie!” Gerard immediately exclaimed right when he saw Frank and throws himself at him, arms wrapping around his middle.

“Hey, you took a bath?” Frank noticed, smelling some sweet, citrusy scent coming from the other man’s dark brown hair.

Gerard nodded happily. “Y-yes Frankie! Mi… M-mikey help me… bath… yes!” he exclaimed, trying his very best to explain himself. Suddenly, he pouted his lips, “But R-ray… he… he r-ruin my… drawings… H-he coloured your h-hair g-green, Frankie! Y-your h-hair… not green…”

“But it is!” Ray suddenly chuckles whose sitting comfortably in the old couch. “Then what colour is Frank’s hair?”

“It’s b-black!” Gerard replied almost immediately, poking his tongue out. “G-grace taught me… a-about colours!”

Mikey, who’s sitting in the arm chair threw a pillow at Ray. “Stop bullying my brother, Toro!”

But Ray only giggled at them. “I’m not bullying him, Mikey! I’m just playing with him!” he tells them, smiling at Gerard whose still pouting at him.

Mikey rolls his eyes. “Anyway, where did you go, Frank?”

Gerard removed himself from Frank but his left hand gripped Frank’s right wrist. He then looked up at him and asked, “Y-yes Frankie… Where… Where did… y-you go?”

Frank smiled. “I saw that your crayons are all broken, so I got you a new set,” he says before pulling the brand new box of crayons from his jeans left pocket and gave it to Gerard.

Gerard’s hazel eyes widen, lips forming a smile. “W-wow… T-thank you, Frankie!” he exclaimed happily. Gerard then went back to the old wooden table and started colouring his doodles using his new box of crayons. 

Looking at how innocent Gerard is right now, no one would have guess he used to be the brave leader of the Fabulous Killjoy or even the evil Strategist of BL/ind. After Grace’s code overwrote Zero’s, everyone thought that it also killed Party Poison in the process.

But it turns out that he’s alive. Grace's code only killed Zero. It didn't kill Gerard's desire to live and go back to his family and friends again. 

But Gerard lost all his memories. Not only his memories, but he also forgot how to read, write and even speak properly... But Mikey and his friends are there to help him re-learn everything all over again and create new memories with him…

In essence, he lost everything.

But despite the fact that he had lost everything, Gerard got something in return.

He got his life back.

***End***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take the chance to thank everyone who followed this story. Yes, this is the end of this series. And I can’t stop playing Gun. because I feel this is a very fitting ending song for this story. :) Once again, thank you so much!


End file.
